The Most Dangerous Game
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: When Paulina's parents pay for the class to have spring break down in the Bahamas, things go a little south. With the ship a wreck, their lifeboat without any oars, and an EMP that destroyed their radio, Ship Wreck Island is starting to look like home. To the best of my ability, none of the characters in this is mine. They are all background characters seen many times in the show.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Takes places right before Flirting with Disaster

Chapter 1

"This is the life." Tucker sighed, sitting down his smoothie on the side table before laying back on the deck chair with his arms behind his head and his chocolate bare chest warming in the sun.

"You got that right." Danny said from his seat next to him.

"Hey, where's my cape?" Sam's voice said, getting the two boys to open their eyes.

Danny lifted up his sunglasses as he took in Sam's wet form standing in front of him in just her bathing suit. Trying to cover up the fact that he felt something for his best friend's body, he laid back, dropping his sunglasses back to his nose, and said, "It's under Tuck's chair."

"Ew, it'll have meat sweat on it." Sam mock whined, pulling out her bat winged cape and draping it over her shoulders.

"How's the pool?" Tucker asked, knowing the girl was just pushing buttons.

Sam stretched out in the chair next to him and said, "Great, as long as you stay away from the A-listers."

Danny looked over at the pool and noticed the group had taken up most of the main pool, splashing anyone that came within shot so they could have a good portion of the deep end to themselves. The boy sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hey Danny." A voice cooed, getting the boy to look over as Valerie and Star walked by in their bathing suits. He noticed Valerie's tikini looked more like a hostler shirt and short shorts, but looked good on her well fit body. Stars bikini didn't even register in his mind. "Why don't you take off your tank top? You'll get a farmer's tan with it on."

Danny blushed as he watched the two walk away, not a single coherent word forming in his mind. He just knew he couldn't take off his tank top, not without it arousing a few questions he didn't want to answer.

"Are you two still at it?" Tucker asked as soon as Valerie was out of ear shot. "Ask her already."

"I don't know…" Danny sighed. "What if my powers act up again. I really don't want to lose my pants at the moment."

"Good point, though I'm sure you'd get a lot more girls after that." Sam commented, dripping with sarcasm. "Oh no, look out. Mia's coming over again."

"Hey guys." The girl said, walking over with a pad of paper in hand. She pulled over a deck chair and sat in it so she could see the three friends. "Can I ask you some questions for the _Raven Review_?"

"We have a newspaper?" Tucker asked, knowing it would tick off the brown haired girl.

"It's more turned into the A-lister's magazine, but I'm not complaining." Mia said, keeping a smile on her face. "So, what do you think about this strange cruises?"

"Strange?" Danny echoed, sitting up.

"Well, you know," Mia started, pointing her pencil at the teen, "how Mr. Sanchez paid for our entire class to have a free cruise to and from the Bahamas for Spring Break."

"They're a rich family." Sam said, shaking her head. "They can do whatever the heck they want."

"I just don't know many rich people willing to do this type of thing without there being repercussions." Mia admitted. "But what could a man who earns his millions from buying and selling stocks online gain anything from teens?"

"Maybe Paulina wanted to take a few of her friends and her mother convincer her to see if the whole class wanted to go." Danny suggested. "Didn't I hear something like that from Star anyway?"

"Ya, that's the rumor going around…" Mia sounded like she wasn't convinced. "But who would pay for thirty-seven teens, plus three teachers and not themselves?"

"Look, you're asking the wrong group of people here." Sam said, trying to get the girl to leave. "We don't exactly hang in the circle of people who would know anything."

"You're right." Mia sighed, standing up so she could place the chair back next to Danny. "Thanks for your time."

"Cannon ball!" a shout came, getting everyone's attention back towards the pool in time to see the youngest person in their class jump into the water only for Dash to take advantage of the spiky haired boy. Dash held his hands on the younger teen's head, keeping him under water longer then he should be.

"Dash, I think that's long enough." Star commented from the side of the pool.

Dash let the kid grab some air before dunking him again. He glanced at Star and grinned. "Johnny here's just gotta learn this isn't a kiddy pool."

"Where on earth is the life guard?" Danny mumbled, ripping off his sunglasses as he jumped to his feet. "Dash, you're going to drown him!"

"What's that, Fentard? Drown him? Ok!" Dash smiled as he pushed harder against the boy's struggles.

Danny dived into the pool and swam quickly over to where the bully was keeping John underwater. He quickly grabbed the younger teen around the waist and pushed his feet into Dash's abs to swim away. Using some of his ghostly strength, he lifted John above water and pulled him onto the deck. He checked his heart and lungs only to cry out, "He's not breathing!"

"I'll find the life guard." Star said as Danny started preforming CPR.

 _One, Two, Three, Four, Five,_ Danny counted, pressing on the kid's chest before holding the kids nose and breathing into his mouth. He'd gross out later, after the kid was alive to be embarrassed. He listened for a moment before going back to pounding John's chest, trying to get his heart pumping on its own. Around him he felt people rushing by him or around him, he wasn't really sure, all he was concentrating on was John.

Finally, after the fifth time John started to cough. Danny helped turn his head so he could spit out the water that had ended in his lungs. John opened his eyes to see Danny leaning over him.

"Dash Baxter, what is the meaning of this?" Miss Tetslaff's voice called out, getting everyone to turn to the three teachers walking over with the captain of the ship.

Danny looked up at who was standing around him and saw Dash had come over, almost looking worried for the kid's life. "It was an accident." Dash started. "I…We were just fooling around."

"Your fooling almost got this poor boy's life taken away." The captain said sternly before leaning down next to Danny. "How's he doing, son?"

"He's breathing, but someone needs to check him over." Danny admitted only to look at the captain with a stern face. "Where is the life guard anyway? He should've stopped this before it got this far."

"I've got my men looking into that." The captain admitted. "I've also got the medical staff alerted, they should be sending someone up any minute."

"Here, sir." A voice said, pushing his way through the crowd of students.

"Alright everyone, give them space." Mr. Falluca ordered, getting Mr. Lancer to help him get everyone off the front deck.

"What's your name, kid?" the EM asked, sitting down his kit as he knelt down on the other side of John.

"John Macintosh." He looked towards Danny, who was still sitting so that John's head was propped up over his knees. "Thanks, Danny."

"Don't." Danny smiled. "There was about six others about to jump in."

"But you saved him." The captain said, putting a strong hand on Danny's still damp shoulder.

"It really was nothing." Danny said, starting to blush.

"Nothing?" The captain scoffed. "Son, you save a human being's life. I call that something. If you and John would, I'd like to offer you a place at the captain's table for dinner this afternoon."

"That'd be sweet." John said, sitting up with the EM's help.

"Could I bring my friends?" Danny asked, glancing back at Sam and Tucker who had also been forced to stay a few feet away.

"Sure, the more the merrier." The captain laughed. "How many friends you got?"

-.-.-.-

"You're kidding?" Tucker asked after Danny had told the two the news.

"Oh, that's so going to make Paulina mad." Sam said with a smile.

Danny smiled as he walked through the halls of the cabins, heading to the one he and Tucker shared. "I've also gotta find Valerie and Star. I said I might have four friends coming."

"Oh, great." Sam said sarcastically before stopping at her doorway. "I'll see you two at dinner, I gotta get ready."

"See you." Danny smiled, not hearing the sarcasm in the girl's voice.

"Why Star?" Tucker asked. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but…"

"She's Valerie's only close friend." Danny said, stopping at the door of their room. He checked his pockets only to look down at his empty hands. He turned to Tucker and asked, "You got your key on you?"

"You said you had yours." Tucker said, almost panicking. He turned towards the door and said, "Don't worry baby, we'll get you out."

"You and your PDA." Danny shook his head. "I must've dropped mine in the pool. Don't worry, I've got it." He gripped the door handle and quickly made it intangible before pushing it open.

Tucker pushed past his friend and ran straight for his side of the room, pulling out his PDA from the pile on the table. "It's ok, you're safe." He whispered to it as he held it close.

Danny smiled, knowing his friend could be a little weird sometimes, but that's how friends are. He went over to his dresser and pulled out his jeans before checking what time it was. Seeing it was almost six already, he looked over at Tucker and asked, "Do you dress up to sit at the captain's table?"

"You're asking me?" Tucker asked, carefully laying his PDA on the table before turning towards his friend. "Ask Sam, she's been on more cruises."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Danny said, opening the door.

"Better text Val and Star so they know." Tucker reminded.

"Oh, right." Danny pulled out his phone as he walked into the small hallway. He quickly punched in Valerie's number and sent her the information as he headed back to Sam's room. Hitting send he looked up and smiled as he had timed it perfectly to the goth's room.

He knocked on the door only to hear a quick "I'm coming."

Sam's door opened to the girl standing in a robe as if he had caught her while she was about to wash the pool chlorine off of her. Danny's mind almost went to the burning question, but instead he asked, "What exactly would you wear to the captain's table?"

"Casual formal." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's an oxymoron."

"No it's not." Sam said. "Do you have like a polo or something?"

"I think Mom made me grab one." Danny shrugged, not really sure.

"That with jeans should do." Sam shrugged. "Now get out of here so I can get cleaned."

Danny found the door being shut in his face but not before he noticed red around her cheeks. He slightly smiled, wondering what that could mean before heading back to his and Tucker's room. He checked his phone only to see Valerie had sent him a message back.

 **R U kidding me!?**

Danny rolled his eyes before texting back.

 **No dinners 6**

AN: After reading A Phantom Marooned by Lord Pugsy and Stranded with my Class by RedHeadsRock1010 (both of them you should check out) I found myself wanting to write in my version of being stranded so here it is. Or at least, that's what it started off as.

DANNY: You're a terrible writer.

AN: Why this time? *Eyeing the ghost boy*

DANNY: You let your creations run amuck in your brain. I thought writers could control their creations.

AN: Why would I want to? It's more interesting to let you run amuck. Anyway, would you want to be controlled by me?

DANNY: Aren't I already? *scratches head in confusion*

AN: You just said you weren't. While Danny tries to figure out if he really does have any free will, Read and Review please. *whispers* between you and me, we all know he doesn't. Why else does his life get flipped every time a new story comes out.

DANNY: Help me! She's playing god again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is rich." Sam snickered as she found herself sitting just so she could see Paulina glaring at them tables away. She turned her eyes back to the table to see Danny sitting next to herself, with the captain on his other side. John sat next to the man with Mikey sitting next to him. Star found herself next to him with Valerie on her right, making sure to ignore the nerd's poor attempts at conversation while Valerie did the same to Tucker sitting on her left with occasion glances in Danny's direction.

"So Danny, where did you learn CPR?" The captain asked in between bites of his steak.

"My mother, actually. She made sure both me and my sister knew first aid when we were little." Danny admitted, covering up his blush with a wipe of his napkin.

"I'm glad she did." John admitted.

"What do your parents do?" the captain asked, looking at Danny.

"They're um, ghost hunters." Danny admitted, looking down at his steak as he cut off a piece.

"Ghost hunters?" the captain asked, surprised.

"I hate to admit it, but they're not really good at it." Mikey explained, popping into the conversation after giving up on Star. "Really the real ghost hunters from Amity are Phantom and the red huntress. And actually if the Fenton's had never built their ghost portal, we wouldn't have as many ghosts in our town that we do now."

"Mikey!" Valerie scolded in surprise. She looked at Danny with pity in her eyes as she said, "There was ghosts in Amity Park before 2003, you know."

"Who believed it though?" Mikey asked, trying to prove his point. "No one but the Fenton's even thought ghosts existed before 2003, everyone else thought they were crazy."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." The captain mumbled loud enough for only Danny to hear him, seeing the boy was concentrating more on his food then the people around him.

Danny turned to look at the man while the rest of the table fought on if ghosts existed before 2003 or not and mumbled, "It's ok. They need to vent I guess."

The captain smiled at the boy in surprise. He raised his voice before asking, "Do you play any video games?"

"Ya, Doom is my favorite." Danny said, a big smile on his face.

"I played that once. Found level zero on accident." The captain laughed at his own misfortune before continuing. "My favorite would have to be the beLIEve series."

"You play beLIEve?" Sam asked, finally getting into the conversation and getting everyone else at the table's attention.

"Why is that a surprise?" the captain asked, fishing for a creative answer.

"Your age." Star admitted bluntly, not sure why everyone else had gone silent.

"Just because I'm over forty means I can't play video games?" the captain laughed. "Who challenges me after dinner?"

"I'm in, you're going down." Tucker said, a smile on his face.

The captain put a bite into his mouth, covering his smile.

"This I've got to see." Valerie said smiling only for the ship to jolt to a stop, tilting towards the port (left). A klaxon blared as emergency red lights over took the air.

"All hands to lifeboats! This is not a drill. All hands to the lifeboats." A voice ordered over the loudspeakers, causing panic among the teens in the dining hall. "All passengers will follow the marked exit halls to their respective lifeboats."

The captain ripped away his napkin from his color and quickly called out, "Everyone, head up to the deck. Please be orderly and quick."

Danny found himself being herded behind Sam and Tucker as the group of forty headed upwards, fighting gravity as it pulled them closer and closer to the port of the ship.

"But my stuff!" Paulina whined as Mr. Lancer grabbed the girl's arm to direct her back to the stairs.

"Can be replaced." Mr. Lancer said sternly. "Please follow Mr. Baxter."

The group found themselves on deck and following crowds of other passengers all trying to get a spot on their lifeboats.

"Underground rocks undetected by SONAR, sir." A sailor replied to the captain's unheard question. Danny turned to see the man talking to a younger man of about 20 as the two rushed towards the bow of the boat. "Ripped out the bottom port. The pumps are working but not fast enough. I ordered the mandatory evacuation."

"Good work, Stags." The captain complimented, worry the last Danny saw on his face.

"Mr. Fenton, please get in this boat!" Mr. Falluca called out, getting Danny's attention back to see his friends had already jumped into the lifeboat about to be lowered into the ocean.

Danny hurried over to them, sitting down in the free seat in between Tucker and Sam before Mr. Lancer hit the switch for the machine to lower them down. As their boat lowered, a creek came from the ship they were still connected to as it leaned in their direction.

"Dash, Kwan, grab the oars!" Danny ordered, hoping they could touch water before the ship turned.

Not noticing who had called out the order, the two jocks did as commanded, ready for when the boat touched down. Mr. Lancer disconnected the boat from the ropes lowering it down and called out, "Now!"

As fast as they could, Dash and Kwan rowed outwards just as the ship finally gave way and headed in their direction.

"Hurry up!" Ashley cried out, seeing the ship coming closer to them.

"We're going *huff* as fast *huff* as we CAN!" Dash called back to the girl, putting all his strength into rowing.

The ship crashed down into the water only a few meters behind them, causing a wave to push into their boat. The two jocks tried to pull in their oars only for the currant to rip them from their hands as their boat picked up speed away from the wreck.

As their boat slowed down, the group inside were able to take in the sight of the ship getting farther and farther away as the sun set behind its sinking form.

"Any idea where we are?" John asked, worry in his voice.

Tucker gulped as he turned towards where they were headed. "Ship-Trap Island." He admitted, pointing towards the small piece of land.

"Ship-Trap!?" Mia asked, scared.

"Mr. Foley, this is no time for jokes or scares." Mr. Falluca said.

Tucker shook his head, clearly serious. "I'm not joking. I looked up islands that we would be passing, for pictures, you know? This one's Ship-Trap Island."

Mr. Lancer turned to look at the island that their ship seemed drawn to only to mutter, "The most dangerous game indeed."

"What was that?" Sam asked, surprised he used a reference she knew.

"The Most Dangerous Game, written by Richard Connell." Mr. Lancer explained. "I'm just hoping our trip here won't be like Mr. Rainsford."

"Well, we have a radio, right?" Paulina asked.

"Ya, it's right here under this seat." Mr. Falluca said, moving so that he was kneeling in front of the seat he had been sitting on moments ago. He lifted up the cushion to show a contraption with a red singular blinking light and a mike attached by a cord.

"Ough! My teeth!" Hannah exclaimed, holding her mouth just as the beacon started to emit smoke.

"No no no, don't do that!" Mr. Falluca cried, watching in dismay as the radio sizzled before his eyes. He dropped the mike in surprise as a small line of smoke rose from it.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, leaning forwards to look at the radio in front of the teacher.

"It's died." Mr. Falluca admitted, shocked as he saw no little red light.

"Dead?" Tucker asked, leaning over to look. Panic flickered over his face as he pulled out his PDA from his pocket only to see the same fate had succumbed the device as well.

"Does anyone else have their cell phones on them?" Danny asked as Tucker held the dead PDA close to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What about it, Fenterd?" Dash asked, noticing who was taking charge.

"I think we might've just been hit with an EMP." Danny admitted, ignoring the name calling. "Pull it out and see if it's dead."

Dash did as asked, hoping to prove Danny wrong only to find the phone not working. He popped open the battery compartment only to find the battery melted inside its holder.

"Electromagnetic Pulse? Danny, do you think this is a trap?" Sam asked, pulling Danny closer to keep this between the two of them as the rest of the students in the boat found their phones dead beyond repair.

"I'm starting to." Danny admitted. He turned to look at the boat full of teens, ten plus themselves and the two teachers. "But who? Skulker as a new form of hunting?"

"But he uses technology." Sam offered.

"An EMP is technology." Danny pointed out. "And it would be in his best interest since Tucker always hacks into him."

"Alright, we're going to make the best of this." Mr. Lancer said, getting everyone's attention.

"How can you make anything out of this?" Hannah asked, waving her arms to motion towards the fifteen people stranded in the water. Even the cruise ship was turning invisible in the dark as they drifted away from it, pulled towards the island as the currant worked.

"Mr. Foley, you know your way around electronics." Mr. Lancer said, ignoring the girl's comment. "Come over here and see if you can jerry-rig it to work."

Tucker put the remains of his PDA in his pocket before carefully making his way over to Mr. Falluca. He knelt down beside the radio and pulled out a multi-purpose tool from his pocket to start working on it.

"This is the worst day ever!" Pauling cried out, covering her face with her hands as Star put an arm around the girl.

"Come on now, you'll ruin your mascara." Star said, trying to comfort the girl as she used her finger to wipe away the tears.

"But we're going to die out here." Paulina said, forcing the thought into her classmate's minds.

"Now Miss Sanchez, we're not going to die." Mr. Falluca tried.

"But she's right." Lester said. "With no oars, broken electrical, and no drinkable water within eyesight…" his voice fell away as if he had just realized what he was saying.

"Not helping." Sam said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam's right." Danny said, untying his shoes. He looked up and asked, "Who's all good in the water?"

"I am." Valerie said.

"Me too." Mia admitted.

"Ok. Shore's coming close now." Danny said, kicking off his shoes. He pulled off his socks before standing up and looking at the two. "Let's get out and help the boat there."

"Girls, you don't have to." Dash said, looking at Danny as he quickly kicked off his shoes. He pulled his blue t-shirt off, getting Kwan to do the same before continuing. "Me and Kwan can do it ourselves."

"Nice bruise." Sam pointed out, drawing everyone's attention to a foot-shaped bruise on Dash's abs.

"Come on Kwan." Dash said, not too happy with the bruise. The two jumped into the water on opposite sides of the boat, putting a hand on the side to get ready to pull it.

"Let's just get this boat to shore." Valerie said. She jumped into the water and swam over to the bow, grabbing the rope hanging there.

Danny dropped off the stern of the small boat and pushed against it, using a little ghostly energy to help it move forwards. With the three pushing and Valerie leading, they managed to pull the boat up to the sand so everyone could get off.

Dash quickly took the rope Valerie had been using and pulled the empty boat farther on land, preventing it from floating away. As soon as Dash got the boat in place, Tucker jumped back inside to continue working on the radio.

"How's it going?" Danny asked, keeping outside the boat as he rang out his light blue polo.

"Not so good." Tucker admitted, pulling out a circuit board to look at it better.

"Can you fix it?" Ashley asked, the whole group still around the boat in hope.

Tucker took a moment, studding the circuit board. "Give me maybe an hour before I answer that." Tucker admitted.

"Ok, while he's doing that, we're going to have to make shelter and find at least water we can drink." Mr. Lancer admitted. "We'll split up into two groups so we can get it done quicker."

"Mr. Macintosh, Miss Thomas, Mr. Williams, Miss Young, Miss Sanchez, and Miss Manson, would you all come with me." Mr. Falluca said. "We'll head out and see if we can find a fresh water stream."

"The rest of you come with me." Mr. Lancer said. "We're not after a mansion, just a little hut."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tucker wiped his brow, hoping to prevent any sweet dripping into the open radio. The lack of light starting to bother him but he didn't want to give up just yet. Everyone had left the beach on the search they were given and Tucker had to admit it to himself, there was no way of fixing this. When the EMP had hit it, something must not have been connected right, which caused the spark. That spark melted enough of the circuit board to make the whole thing unusable.

Tucker leaned against the bench behind him before sighing. He put his tool back in his pocket and stood up. He glanced at the sky, seeing the darker hues coming out as the sun's reflections off the sky itself was starting to grow darker. He looked back into the compartment the radio had been sitting in and found what he remembered to be there. He pulled out a 9volt battery before thinking to grab the other three. He stashed them into his pocket before jumping out of the boat and starting collecting sticks and brush from the edge of the forest. Putting it all in a pile, he took out one of the batteries and a paper clip he had in his pocket. He took the paper clip and quickly rubbed it against the terminals, trying to create a spark.

An ember dropped from the batter, onto the tender Tucker had picked up, getting Tucker to sit the two in the sand and gently blow at the small smoking brush. The small ember lit a stick as Tucker leaned away, glad his random knowledge was actually coming in use for once as he worked on taking care of his small fire, trying to get it to a good size.

The sound of footsteps got Tucker's attention behind him. He quickly stood up, not sure what to expect, since he was sure no one would be back this quickly.

An older man appeared, breaking through the greenery with a shotgun hanging from his arm. His eyebrows raised at seeing the solo teen and asked in a British accent, "How did you get on my island?"

Tucker held his hands up, trying to show he meant the man no harm, "We got shipwrecked." He said.

"We?"

"They're looking for water and materials to build a shelter." Tucker admitted.

"Put your hands down, boy." The man ordered, putting his free hand in the pocket of his khakis. "You look like a bampot."

Tucker lowered his hands, not sure about the insult he just heard.

"You mind if I sit down? It is your fire after all." The man asked.

"Uh, sure." Tucker nodded, watching the man carefully lay his shotgun down before sitting next to it.

-.-.-.-

"Ugh, do you _know_ how long it'll take for my jeans to dry out?" Star complained, still wringing out her blond hair.

"If you hadn't pushed me, we both wouldn't be soaked." Sam retorted.

"Girls, please." Mr. Falluca tried. The small man pinched the bridge of his nose before admitting, "We might as well head back. It's getting too dark to even see."

"We can't go back empty handed." John tried.

"Did you find anything we could eat or drink that wasn't going to kill us?" Lester asked.

John looked at the nerd before admitting, "No."

Seven pairs of feet traversed the Caribbean jungle in silence, following Mr. Falluca out and back to where they had left Tucker and the boat only to be surprised at seeing a pile of palm fronds and tree trunks and everyone sitting around a fire talking to a strange man in khakis.

"Is this the rest of your group?" the man asked, standing up. He shook Mr. Falluca's hand and said, "Name's Reginald Peacock. I was just telling the others here how I'd love to have you all stay in my house till rescue can get here."

"Don't you have a boat?" Paulina asked.

"Not one here, I'm afraid." Reginald admitted. He reached down and picked up his shotgun as he continued. "Well, let's not be delayed for any longer. I see a few of you have taken a dip and I'm sure you all could do for a nice cup of tea to help calm your nerves."

Tucker quickly kicked sand over his fire as everyone started getting to their feet. As the fifteen followed the man, Sam, Tucker, and Danny straggled behind.

"I don't like this." Sam admitted to her friends. "It's too close to how that story went."

"Well, how'd it end?" Danny asked.

"The general who owned the island like hunting for sport." Sam explained. "He hunted humans."

"Well this guys a colonel." Tucker said, trying to find differences.

"You three ok back here?" Reginald said, slowing down to walk next to them.

"Yes sir, Mr. Peacock." Danny said, looking up at the man.

"None of that. Call me Reginald."

"Ok, Reginald, what do you hunt?" Sam asked, eyeing the gun still slung over the man's arm.

"Oh this?" Reginald laughed. "I was out practicing my shot when something told me I should go take a walk at the beach. Kept it with me because of the animals around here. It doesn't scare you, does it?"

The group walked into a clearance, preventing Sam from answering as Reginald said, "Ah, home sweet home."

The fifteen found a mansion in front of them, sitting smack dab in the middle of the island. Reginald moved to the front of the group and led them to the front door as it opened for him.

"Ah, Master Reginald. How was your practice?" a voice said carrying the same British accent as a man in a suit appeared in the doorway. His bushy eyebrows went up in surprise at seeing who all was behind his master. "I'll go put on some tea."

"Thank you Edward." Reginald said, handing the man his shotgun. "Could you radio Emily? These good people need a way home and put this away please. I'll show our guests around."

After a quick tour, Reginald led them to a sitting room to find Edward there with tea at the ready on a rolling cart.

"To those who'd like their cloths cleaned, would you please follow me?" Edward asked.

Danny, Sam, Star, Valerie, Dash, and Kwan followed the butler out as Reginald started pouring cups of tea, making small talk with some of the students as he did so.

Tucker found a seat next to a love sofa and took in the room filled with heads of taxidermy animals. A bull's head faced him from the mantle, almost looking as if it was enraged. The boy lost his thoughts as his mind zoned out on the bull's head.

"Tucker?"

The boy turned to see Reginald handing him a tea cup on a saucer and nodded his head. "What?"

"Just learning names." Reginald admitted. He took the other cup in his hand and handed it to Mr. Lancer. "Which, by the way, I don't recall hearing yours."

"William." Mr. Lancer said, taking his tea. "It's past time to drop last names with our predicament."

"Does that mean we get to call you by your first name too?" John asked, surprised at hearing his teacher's first name.

"For now." Mr. Lancer nodded his head.

"And your's, sir?" Reginald asked, preparing another cup for Mr. Falluca.

"Robert." Mr. Falluca said, taking the cup offered to him. As he put the cup to his lips, the door opened.

The six walked back in, each wearing a different colored robe, and found a place to sit. Sam and Danny took the place next to Tucker on the sofa as Edward said, "I'll bring your cloths to your rooms when they finish." The man politely bowed before leaving the sitting room, closing the door behind himself.

"Danny and Sam?" Reginald asked, handing the two their teas.

"Thank you." Sam said as she took hers. Beside her, Danny just nodded, his cheeks reddening.

The man went to give tea to the last four as Danny admitted, "This place looks like Vlad's Colorado place."

"I hate places like this." Sam grumbled, taking a sip of her tea.

"As long as my sense doesn't go off, I don't care." Danny admitted. "This is better than the idea Mr. Lancer had for our shelter."

"Oh Reginald," Tucker started as the man sat close to them, "any idea why all our electronics got fried when we got close to your island?"

Reginald raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean."

"Ya, all our batteries melted." Mia recalled. "And the radio got fried."

"I have no idea what cause it." Reginald admitted. "Though Edward sent out a signal. He should be coming back here any minute now with word on when they'll be here to pick you up."

"Well, we're all thankful for your hospitality." Mr. Lancer said, sitting his cup down on the side table. "It's getting late and we all are exhausted."

"Of course, after the ordeal you've all ben through I'd be surprised if you weren't." Reginald said, standing up. "I'll go ahead and show you to your rooms. A few of you will have to share through, I'm afraid."

-.-.-.-

"Hey, can I come in?" Sam asked, poking her head in the room Tucker and Danny were lucky enough to be sharing.

"Ya." Danny said, sitting up on the side of the big bed he'd clamed. He straightened his robe and watched the normally dark clad girl walk in still in the yellow robe she was given. "Who'd you get paired with?"

"Hannah. Not too bad considering I could've gotten Paulina or Star." Sam admitted, leaning against the closet door. "Where's Tucker?"

"Bathroom. The tea didn't agree with him." Danny snickered.

"That boy and green leaves." Sam shook her head. "So have you had a chance to check this place out?"

"Well I tried to, but…" Danny's voice trailed off. "Well, see for yourself." He left the lights go over his body, showing his white hair.

"Where's your glow?" Sam asked, first noticing he looked more human then he should.

"That's not the only problem." Danny admitted. A dim blue glow appeared around his hand as he struggled to push it through the bed. Slowly he pulled his hand back out only to show Sam a wispy tendril. It slowly formed back into his hand before Danny tested moving his fingers.

"That's not good." Sam stated as Danny changed back to his human self.

"You're telling me."

"Excuse me." Edward's voice called as he knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." Danny called.

The man opened the door and sat Danny's cloths on the edge of the bed. "Sorry if I'm intruding. Miss Manson, would you like me to bring your cloths here?"

"Oh, no!" Sam exclaimed in surprise as Danny looked away with a blush appearing on his face. "They'll be find in my room, please."

Edward nodded his head before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Silence filled the room as Danny took the time to check if his cloths were all there and dry. He snickered as he dared to say, "Did he think we were… you know?"

"Who knows where his mind was." Sam said, forcing out a laugh. "Well, I better get going to bed. Who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"Ya."

"I still down trust Reginald." Sam admitted. "And maybe we'll find out what's going on with your powers."

"That last one needs to be higher up on the list, but ya. I'm starting to be on your side of not liking Reginald." Danny said. "Good night."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dude." Tucker hissed, shaking his friend's freezing shoulder as he tried to wake him up. "Danny."

"Huh, what?" Danny asked, waking up as he turned over to look at Tucker only to shiver. "Man, why is it so cold?" He pulled the blankets closer to his chin only to look down at them, feeling them as cold.

"Dude, you're freezing the bed." Tucker said, getting up to try and warm back up.

"Make since, since I was dreaming I was in the Ghost Zone." Danny admitted, getting up out of the bed. He grabbed his pillow and blanket before Tucker stopped him.  
"No, you keep the bed." Tucker said, throwing his pillow on the floor. "It's already frozen anyway."

"Sorry." Danny tried, sitting the bedding back on the bed as he watched Tucker take his blanket and lay it out on the floor. "I wish I knew what was going on with my powers."

"You and me both." Tucker mumbled, trying to get comfortable.

Danny sighed as he climbed back into the cold bed, it not being too bad for him as his mind tried to go through what could be messing with his powers only for sleep to take over.

-.-.-.-

"Edward, I need to know which one's the ghost child." Reginald growled, leaning over the man's shoulder as Edward flipped from guest room camera to guest room camera on the screen in front of them. "Vlad said the shield would render his powers unmanageable."

"Excuse me, but why didn't you just ask him who it was?" Edward asked, clicking to the next room.

"What fun is that?" Reginald asked, eyeing the butler. "You know the hunt's half the fun."

"Of course." Edward said, clicking next once more.

"Stop." Reginald ordered, looking closer. From the camera's perspective, he could see Danny asleep on the bed, shivering, as Tucker fought to make the floor conferrable. "There, he's got to be our half ghost."

"You want me to get Mr. Masters?" Edward asked.

"No, not yet." Reginald warned. "Not until we have him."

A flashing light on the radio alerted them towards the far right of the table. Edwards reached over and gently raised the volume.

"…last seen in a class D lifeboat from the cruise ship the S.S. Minnow. Thirteen high school students, all around the age of fifteen and two teachers, both in their late forties were last seen off the cost of South Bimini when the cruise ship, the S.S. Minnow ran aground." A female voice said. "If anyone has seen them or has any in-"

Reginald reached over and turned the volume off again. He looked at Edward and said, "Tomorrow I'll get them to join me for my morning constitution. We'll capture him then."

Edward nodded his head as he watched Reginald leave the room.

-.-.-.-

"Come on you lot!" Reginald called out, leaving the group of teens on a path through the jungle.

Whines came from the group as Mr. Lancer said, "I better make sure there's no stragglers." The man slowed to a stop, letting the group he felt partially in charge of go by. He counted each teen, glad when he got to Fenton and his two friends as he got to thirteen.

"I mean, heat, lightning, uhm, some of your parent's ghost hunting equipment?" Tucker was say as Mr. Lancer started following them. "But none of that would've cause all of our electrical to melt like they did."

"And I'm starting to wonder if the whatever is messing with me too." Danny said, peaking Mr. Lancer's interest. "It's almost like the week after the accident."

"Look out!" a voice called out just in time for the ground to rumble. Before anyone could do anything, the ground gave way, taking Mr. Lancer and the three friends.

The four found themselves going from a dirt hole to a metallic slide as they slid in a few directions, all the while going down. They slowed down to a stop as behind them the sound of barriers slamming down came to them from the slide before the last barrier slammed down, locking them in a room underground with florescent lights in the ceiling being their only light.

"What on earth was that?" Mr. Lancer asked, holding his head as he tried to sit up.

"I'm thinking Colonel Peacock is too similar to the major." Sam admitted, getting helped to her feet by Tucker.

A sound of fist and mettle colliding turned their attention to see Danny shaking out his hand as he stood next to the barrier blocking them in. He turned to the three and stated, "Well, that's solid metal."

"Duh." Tucker rolled.

"I do apologies, Mr. Lancer." A familiar British voice said as a door opened. A blaster went off four times, encasing the four people in a green goop-like substance. They looked up to see Edward walking in with a woman dressed in a business skirt suit with a gun in her hand. "You were captured on mistake, but I'm afraid we can't let you go now."

"Which on is he?" the woman asked, looking towards Edward.

"The African."

She walked over to where Tucker had fallen back to the floor after getting shot, her heals clicking against the cold concrete floor. She leaned down and grabbed Tucker by the goop close to his chest and picked him up, off the ground.

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed, panic getting him when his feet left the ground. "You know, isn't it supposed to be the guy to wipe the girl off her feet, not the other way around?"

"Shut up, ghost boy." The woman growled at him, pulling him so they were eye to eye. Tucker's joking smiled left as confusion took over. "I know your little secret, we all do. Why else do you think you've been having problems with your powers? We put a disrupter shield around this island targeting your unique type of ecto-plasm."

"Wait, you think I'm the ghost boy?" Tucker asked, confused.

"The Guys in White have been following your signature since you left Amity Park, ghost." The woman explained. "There's no point in denying it now." She tossed the gun behind her, expecting Edward to catch it, as she pulled out a three pronged device on a handle and showed it to Tucker.

"What is that?" Tucker asked, fear leaking into his voice.

"Leave him alone!" Danny cried out, seeing danger for his friend. "He's not the one you're looking for."

"Stop this right now!" Mr. Lancer ordered.

"Edward, gag them." She ordered, not letting her eyes leave Tucker's. She smiled as Edward clicked the gun to a new setting and shot it three times. "Let's see if the Fenton's are right and ghosts don't feel pain, huh ghost boy?" She stabbed the three pronged device into Tucker's chest, hearing the boy scream as electricity raced through-out his body.

She pulled out the device as Tucker's body slumped over, his head dropping backwards as his eyes closed. She threw his body down to the floor and turned to the other three. "Tell him when he wakes up to expect another shock if you don't tell me who the real ghost boy is."

The two left as Danny inch wormed his way over to his best friend, Sam slowly working her way behind him. Danny plopped his head down on Tucker's chest, trying to listen for a heartbeat when he let out a sigh through his nose. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and nodded his head at his friend and teacher. His eye brows increased as if he had noticed something only to start chewing at his gag. He turned his head away from Tucker and managed to spit out a small section of the goop gag and said to the two, "It's Fenton Ghost Goop!"

Sam instantly understood and started chewing as Danny saw Mr. Lancer's questioning face.

"Spit dissolves it." Danny explained before trying to work more at his gag.

Sam spit out a good chunk of the goop on to the floor and turned to Danny. "Why did they think Tucker was the ghost boy?"

"Who knows." Danny admitted. "She said the Guys in White were part of this."

"Do you know any reason they would even suspect Tucker?" Mr. Lancer asked, finally getting enough of the gag away.

"I mean, we help Phantom sometimes." Danny half lied, noticing Sam's worried eyes. Danny shrugged towards his teacher. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Your parents don't know, do they?" Mr. Lancer dead panned, knowing the Fenton's.

"Um, no. They don't." Danny admitted. "Please don't tell them."

"I haven't yet." Mr. Lancer admitted, getting confused looks from the two. A laugh escaped the man as he continued, "It doesn't take a genius to realize you three have been doing something ghost related. If they had asked me, I would've thought you, Danny, were the ghost boy." The man looked at them coolly, as if knowing more than he was saying.

"W-why you say that?" Danny asked.

"Cause every time Phantom appears, you've disappeared but your friends _and_ your sister has been seen fighting with Phantom." Mr. Lancer said, gaining a look of surprise from the teens. "Also Danny _Fenton_ , Danny _Phantom_? There's not much of a difference there. I just wanted to know how it's possible to be both ghost and human."

Danny sighed, admitting defeat. "I'm fifty-one percent human and forty-nine percent ghost." Danny said, looking at the floor. "How long have you known?"

"A little bit after I beat you three at Doom." Mr. Lancer smiled. "Honestly, I was disappointed at your haunted house, though I look back on that now and realize it was all your parent's fault."

"Man, that was months ago." Sam exclaimed.

"So does that mean you'll be a bit more lenient?" Danny asked. "You know, on detentions and all?"

"I'm not supposed to know, am I?" Mr. Lancer pointed out.

"Well, thanks. For keeping it a secret." Danny smiled at the man.

"No thanks needed. I figured you had enough on your plate without blowing your secret." Mr. Lancer admitted. "So anyway of getting out of here?"

"Not ghostly." Danny admitted. "That disrupter shield she was talking about's been messing up my powers."

"Ya, someone froze the bed last night." Tucker mumbled with a gasp of pain as he tried to breath. "Has anyone told her I'm not the ghost boy she's looking for?"

"She knows." Danny admitted.

"How you doing?" Sam asked.

"I just got electrocuted, what do you think?" Tucker said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Know the feeling." Danny smirked. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know we're stuck here." Tucker said. "So what's the plan?"

"What we always do." Danny admitted, "Wing it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Any sign of them?" Reginald asked, ready to pull up the teen from the hole with a rope.

"No, it's like they vanished." Dash called up. "All that's down here is dirt."

"The ground's not going to eat the rest of us, is it?" Paulina asked, panicking.

"No, I'm sure this was just a freak accident." Mr. Falluca said, hoping to calm his students down.

"Alright Dash, we're going to pull you up now." Reginald called down. He looked to Kwan next to him, who took hold of the rope. As the two worked together, Dash got back up to the surface.

Dash pushed himself up as he saw grass and got to his feet. "I don't know what happened to them." He turned to John and asked, "You sure you saw them disappear into the hole?"

"Ya, there was a mini-quake and Reginald called out something. I turned around when they were falling into the hole!" John said, getting defensive.

"Alright, alright. I believe you." Dash said, holding his hands up to try and calm the boy down.

"Let's go back to the mansion and get some digging equipment." Reginald said. "They could've been buried while the ground was still shaking."

"We better hurry then." Valerie said, determination written on her face. "They've only got about five hours if they're lucky."

-.-.-.-

"Alright Ghost Boy, made up your mind?" the woman asked as she and Edwards walked into the room.

"How did you get the gags off?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Oh please, it's Fenton crap." The woman said, looking at Danny before continuing. "Most of their stuff doesn't work in the first place."

Danny's face hardened as he realized she was trying to get under his skin.

"Well, you seem to know us. Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Emily Wilson. Agent for the Guys in White."

"But you're not dressed in white." Tucker pointed out.

"I'm above those agents." Emily admitted, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder. "Come on, Ghost Boy, you gotta be ready for anything." She said as she turned around, wiping out the three pronged device and embedding it into Danny's chest as she dropped to one knee, activating the device.

Danny's scream filled the air of the small box, surprise and shock keeping his friends and teacher from looking away for the couple of seconds he was electrocuted.

Emily turned off the electricity, smiling to see Danny still conscious. "I knew you idiots picked the wrong boy."

"Oh lady." Danny gasped through his teeth. "You are giving new meaning to woman's scorn."

"Can it. Once Foley lost consciousness I knew they had it wrong." Emily admitted, still down on one knee above him as she looked down at him. "The real ghost boy can take ten milliamps shot into him without really any problem."

"So what, you're going to experiment on me?" Danny asked, recovering from the shock. "My powers are messed up by your stupid disrupter thing."

"It doesn't affect the experiments I want to perform on you." Emily said, sounding almost like a hungry lioness. She grabbed him by the goop around his chest before standing up, taking him up with her.

"Hey, let go of me!" Danny cried out, panic filling him up as he tried to kick her without much luck.

Emily turned to the three still on the floor and said, "Don't worry. Lunch will be brought soon."

The three watched in surprise and shock as Emily dragged Danny out of the room, leaving Edward to close the door.

-.-.-.-

"Any luck?" Valerie asked, taking a breather to look at Dash, who had gotten stuck on her shift.

Dash kept digging, filling up the five gallon bucket with the dirt. "No." He stopped to look at her and asked, "How do we even know they fell in this far?"

"Look at all this dirt." Valerie pointed out, using her feet hand. "It's all lose like it's been moved recently."

"How long has it been?" Dash asked.

Valerie looked at her watch. "Almost half an hour."

"I can't believe I care about those nerds and Lancer." Dash grumbled, going back to digging.

"Just means you have a heart." Valerie smiled before going back to digging.

-.-.-.-

Tucker did his best, struggling against the Fenton Ghost Goop only to give up. "This stuff's… just too strong!" Tucker gasped. He turned to Sam only to see a line of drool coming from her mouth. "Sam?"

She spit the liquid out onto the green goop and smiled. She pushed out against the bond as a ripping could be heard. "Oh, come on!" A few seconds of struggling rewarded her with the goop breaking off and falling to the floor, freeing her.

"Brilliant!" Mr. Lancer congratulated.

"Now help us free." Tucker whined.

"Hang on." Sam said, standing up. She pulled out a pocket knife from her shirt, not even looking down at Tucker as she flicked it open. She knelt down next to her friend and slowly worked away at slicing down the goop, careful to not cut him. She got him free enough that he could un goop himself and started working to free her teacher.

"So, do we have a better plan this time?" Mr. Lancer asked as he kept still so Sam's blade wouldn't cut him.

"I'm going to find the disrupter shield and kill it." Tucker said, pulling the goop off his skin.

"We also need to find a radio and call for help." Mr. Lancer said, watching Sam finish cutting him free. She stood up and pulled off some remaining goop from her knife as he continued, "I doubt Mr. Peacock did as we thought."

"Tuck, you'll have to do that once you get the disrupter shield turned off." Sam said as she closed her knife and put it back in her shirt before holding out a hand to help Mr. Lancer back to his feet. "We've gotta find Danny."

"At least they thought we couldn't get free." Tucker commented as he opened the door. He poked his head out, careful if there was guards only to notice on one in the hallway. He walked out of the room, glad the two were behind him.

"Any idea which way?" Mr. Lancer asked, seeing nothing but dim lights either direction.

"I'll go right, you can try left." Tucker shrugged, turning that way.

"Come on, Mr. Lancer." Sam said, heading towards the left.

-.-.-.-

"Pint number four." Emily said as she closed the clip, stopping Danny's blood from leaving him.

Danny rolled his head from side to side, trying to find where up might be only to give up and let his head drop to the right. She had strapped him down on a table and had it leaning at a one thirty degree angle, facing upwards.

Emily leaned close to take in Danny's paling skin only to comment, "Like I thought. Faring better than a normal human."

"I an't normal." Danny slurred, fighting the dark spots that wanted to cover his vision.

A beeping took Emily away from studying Danny's face to a monitor behind her. "His blood contains a normal amount of white and red blood cells, though his plasma level is relatively low, with ecto-plasm as a supplement." Emily said, mostly for the recording she was making. She looked over her screen to look at Danny, realizing something. "So that's how you're still conscious after losing so much blood."

"I wouldn't call this conscishish." Danny said, trying to look at her but only able to flop his head to his left side.

Emily walked away from the computer, going over to a counter to Danny's right. He tried to follow her, but found his head flopping back to his right. She grabbed a vial from a tray of similar looking bottles and a syringe. She extracted a few drops into the syringe before putting the vial back.

"Whatz that?" Danny asked, seeing her come at him with the needle.

"Chloroform." Emily informed, flicking out any bubbles before injecting a drop into Danny's IV cord.

"You 'eally are tryin' to 'ock me out." Danny realized, readying his body to fight the drug.

"If you breath it, sure." Emily said, a smile on her face as she pulled the needle out. "Injected it has a bad response and tends to kill humans after two minutes."

"Wha'!?" Danny exclaimed. "I thought- I though' you needed me alive!?"

"Don't be such a cry baby." Emily scolded, sitting the syringe back on the counter. "I only put in one minim. The Guys in White want you alive. They would more than fire me if I killed you."

"That doezn' really confort me." Danny replied.

-.-.-.-

"I wish there was a map around here." Tucker mumbled to himself as he walked down yet another hallway. He hadn't passed too many doors, but the ones he had mostly held back up generators and food. He'd grabbed a bag of chips and a can of Boyle before leaving that room.

He turned around the next corner only to sigh in despair. The end of the hall appeared only ten meters in front of him with only one door left on his left. Thinking he probably should've gone the other way with Sam and Mr. Lancer, Tucker went ahead and slowly opened the door. A smile grew on his face as he found, on a table in the barren room sat a device hooked to a satellite-like dish. Have worked with the Fenton's Ghost Shield, Tucker recognized this as what he was looking for.

Quickly Tucker ran into the room and pulled the cord to the device. He checked the box over, trying to find it there was any back up power only to be surprised to see a Vlad Corporation logo on the bottom. He disconnected the dish and threw it on the floor, hoping to damage it beyond repair with his foot. After stomping on it a few times, he took hold of the two by three foot metal box and wrapped the cord around it before taking it under his arm and leaving the room to try and find his friends and Mr. Lancer.

Running back the way he'd come, Tucker passed the room they'd been held in in half the time and hoped he could find them quickly. He slowed down to a walk after going down two new hallways, his breathing rapid now.

As Tucker was turning down another hallway he heard Sam hiss, "Tucker! We can hear you coming!"

Tucker shut his mouth as he saw the two had stopped in the middle of the hallway. He held up the device in his hands with a smile. "Got rid of this." Tucker said, stopping next to them as his smile fell. "Though look who made the thing targeted at Danny." He turned it over for the two to see the big V logo.

"Vlad." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Why am I not surprised he's behind this?"

"As in Masters?" Mr. Lancer asked, eyeing the two.

"Long story." Sam admitted, turning towards the next door. "Short of it is the two've benn rivals for a while now."

The two followed her, quieting down as she opened the door only to force it open hard.

"Get out of here!" Emily's voice cried out as the three barged in.

"Free Danny!" Sam ordered before round housing Emily in the chest, knocking the woman a step backwards.

Tucker and Mr. Lancer went to Danny's table, finding him with a needle in each arm and strapped down. Tucker went straight to working at unstrapping his friend as Mr. Lancer carefully took out the needles.

"Wha' too-took you so lon'?" Danny asked, dropping down to the floor as Tucker undid the straps around his ankles only for the teen to flop to the floor.

"Dude, you're a mess." Tucker said, glancing over at Sam as he heard a girl's scream. Glad to see Sam holding Emily's arm behind her back, Tucker turned back to his friend on the floor.

"I've been vam'ired and chloroform-ed." Danny said, being pulled up by Mr. Lancer. "I'm doin' good to be speakin'."

"I've got you, Danny." Mr. Lancer said, lifting the boy up in his arms. He looked at Tucker and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Tucker turned back to the fight only to see Sam stab a syringe into Emily's shoulder, the woman's eyes widening in fear.

Sam dropped the syringe to the floor, watching as the adrenaline left her in shock. Emily fell to the floor, the chloroform doing its job on a human as it slowly started working at deteriorating her inner tissues.

"Sam?" Tucker asked, worried for his friend.

Sam stood there, frozen to the spot as she stared at the woman's dying body. "I didn't mean to…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"It was either you or her." Tucker tried. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm glad you chose you. And I know Danny would say the same."

Sam turned her head to look at her friend, thankful for the support.

"Come on, let's see if we can find a radio." Mr. Lancer said, repositioning Danny's limp body.

"An' some orange juice." Danny mumbled, showing he was still conscious. "She took four qurz ou'a me."

"It's a wonder you're still with us." Mr. Lancer commented, turning to walk out the still open door. With Tucker and Sam walking behind him, the four headed down the hallway they hadn't been yet, hoping to come across some stairs.

After a few more turns, the four found the stairs they had been looking for. By this point, Danny had changed hands, giving Mr. Lancer's back a break as Sam carried him on her back. She repositioned her grip on Danny's legs, her movement causing Danny's limp arm to fall across her breast. A small blush came across her cheeks as she followed Tucker and Mr. Lancer, knowing Danny was still too out of it to control his movements. The four came out of the door they had originally been told was the door to the cellar.

"Tucker, see if you can find the radio." Mr. Lancer said, shutting the door behind Sam. "Sam, get some fluids into him. I'll go see if the rest of the class is alright."  
"I think I know where the radio might be." Tucker admitted, rushing away towards the front lobby.

Mr. Lancer took a breather as he watched Sam carry her friend towards the kitchen, finally finding himself alone for a moment to take in all the new information. Confirmation Danny was Phantom, realization that who he though were just friendly islanders were targeting one of his students and possibly endangering the rest. The thoughts gave him energy to run towards where he'd last seen his class, praying Reginald hadn't done anything to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward made his way to the dig site where students were still working furiously at rescuing the four and walked over to where Reginald was manning the rope to pull up the used dirt, the man already have lost his shirt to the heat. "Can I speak with you a moment, sir?" Edward asked in a whisper to the man's ear.

Reginald nodded his head before calling out, "Kwan, can you take care of this?"

Kwan looked up from where he was sitting under the comfort of a tree and nodded as he stood up. "Sure."

The man handed Kwan the rope before walking out of earshot with his butler. "They've escaped. I don't know Emily's whereabouts, but they have him as well."

"Well ballocks." Reginald cursed. He glanced over at the students all working before asking Edward, "And Vlad's on his way, isn't he?"  
"Messaged he'd be here within the hour." Edward informed. "What should we do?"

"Leave. Ready the jet." Reginald said. "I'll get our bags."

"Yes sir." Edward nodded before leaving, heading back towards the mansion.

Reginald took one look at the students to make sure they weren't watching him before taking a more secluded route back to the mansion.

Kwan felt the rope get tugged at and looked down.

"Pull it up, please!" John called out.

Kwan did as asked, pulling up the five gallon bucket to dump in the dirt pile they had growing before lowering the bucket back down.

A huffing took their attention to see Mr. Lancer almost running towards them.

"William! You're alright!" Mr. Falluca said, getting John and Lester's attention down in the hole. The two climbed up the ladder and saw their English teacher resting his hands on his knees as he tried to breath.

"Where's Reginald?" Mr. Lancer asked as Mia handed him a water bottle.

"He stepped away with Edward a moment ago." Mia explained, turning towards where she'd saw him go. "Though they're not there anymore."

"Shoot, that bastard's going to get away." Mr. Lancer exclaimed before chugging down the water.

"Valerie, Star, run back to the mansion and find Reginald." Mr. Falluca ordered, surprised enough at Mr. Lancer's word chose to want the man who's reputation was in question.

"Be careful!" Mr. Lancer called after the two. "He trued experimenting on Danny!"

From where the group stood, they could all see Star almost miss a step and Valerie put in more energy at the news.

"Where's Danny?" John asked. "And Sam and Tucker?"

"Sam's trying to help Danny, they took a lot of blood out of him." Mr. Lancer explained, Mia helping the man over to the spot with the most shade to sit down. "As for Tucker, hopefully he's calling for help right now."

-.-.-.-

"Tucker Foley, we read you loud and clear." A male voice said, release coming through the speakers. "Where are you?"

"I don't know the coordinates, but it's called Ship Wreck Island." Tucker said into the microphone.

"Ship Wreck?" the man echoed, making sure he heard it right.

"Oh! That's the old name for South Bimini's eastern coast." An older male's voice said in the background.

"Ok, we know where you are. Just sit tight. We're sending word to the Royal Bahamas Police Force." The man informed.

"Make sure they know we've been held here against our will." Tucker said.

-.-.-.-

"Sam!" Valerie exclaimed, stopping outside the kitchen door. She looked inside to see Danny sipping on a glass of orange juice. "Danny! Man, Lancer wasn't kidding. You look like death."

Danny looked up at her as she walked into the kitchen and swallowed before saying, "I can hold my head up, I count that as improvement."

"You haven't seen Reginald? Falluca sent us to catch him."

"A place just left the island almost a minute ago." Danny said. "Bet he was on it with Edward."

"Crap." Valerie cursed, dropping into the seat next to Danny.

"Danny, drink." Sam ordered, eyeing the teen until he took the straw back in his mouth.

"Who did that to you?" Valerie asked.

"Reginald's scientist." Sam explained. "Tried to knock him out with blood loss."

"Anything in this kitchen with sugar in it?" Valerie asked.

"Some apple slices in the fridge that someone's going to eat after he finishes that glass." Sam said.

"I'm going to be floating soon." Danny tried.

"Drink." Sam and Valerie both ordered him. He looked at the two in surprise before obeying.

"Did you find him?" Star's voice asked, turning the three to the doorway as the girl came in.

"He flew off." Valerie said, a sigh in her voice. She pushed the chair next to her forward with her foot, offering a seat to the girl. "Edward was probably telling him the plane was ready when he showed up at the dig."

Star sat down in the chair and eyed Danny.

Danny eyed her back but was too afraid of Sam and Valerie to stop drinking.

"I'm sorry. When Mr. Lancer said they experimented on you, I thought…" Star's voice drifted away, afraid of what to say.

"We stopped her from doing much more then draining Danny of blood." Tucker said as he walked into the kitchen, the disrupter under his arm.

"Any news?" Sam asked.

"Ya, police are on their way." Tucker informed. "Though I saw a plane leave on my way down here."

"Ya, we know. He escaped." Valerie growled.

"We can probably go out to the beach and wait for them." Tucker admitted.

"Come on, let's tell everyone the news." Star said, standing back up.

"You three coming?" Valerie asked as she stood up.

"We'll catch up once Danny can stand on his own." Tucker said, watching the two girls leave. He sat down in the newly empty chair and placed the device on the table, seeing Danny eye it suspiciously over his straw. He turned it over to show him the logo on the bottom.

"So, Vlad owns practically everything." Danny stated, eyeing Tucker over his drink, confused as to why he was being so silent.

"I've checked it over." Tucker admitted. "It's only purpose seems to be to disrupt the ecto-plasma in half-as. Not normal ghosts."

"But why would Vlad create something that could be used against him?" Danny asked, quickly going back to his drinking as Sam eyed him.

"That's what's been messing with me." Tucker admitted, looking down at the device on the table.

"It's because we're friends." Vlad's voice said, getting the three to turn to the door as the man walked in. He took in their surprised looks as he leaned against the counter. "Don't look so shocked."

"It just seems weird to think of you having friends." Danny retorted, giving the man a smug smile.

"Your _friend_ tried to kill Danny." Sam deadpanned.

"What?" Vlad asked, confused. "He said he just wanted to find out how strong you were. Reginald's so obsessed with the skill involved in the hunt, he wouldn't even let me tell him your name but he promised me you wouldn't be hurt."

"Right, cause of you wanting me as an apprentice, huh?" Danny said, finally finished with his orange juice. He rolled his eyes before looking up at the man. "You need to check with your _friends_ more often. Reggie had a GIW agent experimenting on me."

"The Guys in White?" Vlad asked, unsure.

"Ever heard of an Emily Wilson?" Tucker asked.

Vlad shook his head, for once speechless. "I'll have to talk to Reginald."

"Well go ahead and get out of here." Danny said, slowly getting up out of his chair. He took a second with his eyes closed as he kept both hands on the table top, regaining his balance. Once he could open his eyes, he continued. "The police are on their way to get us off the island. If you can make sure Reginald won't be another problem, we won't tell the police you were involved."

"Yes, I will." Vlad nodded. He looked towards the device on the table and said, "May I?"

Tucker shrugged before pushing the device towards the man, letting him pick it up.

-.-.-.-

Danny leaned back in the back bench of the police boat as they headed on their long journey home, another orange juice box in his hand courtesy of the police and smiled. "You know, it'll be nice to relax back home now."

"You know we don't get to relax." Tucker laughed.

"Hey Danny, I'm glad to see you're doing better." Valerie said as she moved to the bench in front of the three.

"I feel like I'm floating, but it's better than earlier." Danny shrugged before taking a sip from the boxed juice. "What'cha planning for the rest of the week?"

"Actually I was going to see if I could get a few extra hours at the Nasty Burger." Valerie admitted.

"Any idea what you're going to study once you save up all that money?" Tucker asked.

"I'm thinking maybe something in the military." Valerie admitted.

"Makes sense." Danny said, remembering the future. Valerie looked at him questioningly, getting him to try, "I mean, you seem like a military type."

"I guess." Valerie said, not sure about his answer.

"Maybe give yourself a day before going back to work." Mr. Lancer said as he made his way to their seats. He sat next to Valerie to look at Danny. "How you doing?"

Danny lifted his orange juice, hoping that in itself could answer Mr. Lancer's question.

"Constable Granger says we'll be hitting their station in about ten minutes." Mr. Lancer informed. "From there the US coast guard will bring us to Florida."

"It'll probably take us a full day just to get back to Amity Park." Sam mumbled.

"Hey, at least we didn't have the normal Bermuda issue." Tucker laughed. "We're still in 2005."

Danny laughed at his friend's thought, getting a smirk from Sam.

The End


End file.
